Senses
by RHHP Freak
Summary: How the Doctor feels about Rose through the five senses. Ten/Rose


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I would have made the Doctor and Rose snog each other more often, heck they would be doing it all the time

**Senses**

_1. Sight_

He loved watching her. When he did, all of time could collapse around him and he would not notice. He loved to see her run, loved to see her smile, loved to see her sitting down and doing absolutely nothing.

Some people would have called this slightly creepy, but those people had not seen the beauty of Rose Tyler. He, who had seen countless of galaxies, stars and planets, so much indescribable beauty, was stumped by Rose Tyler's beauty.

He'd once said she looked beautiful for a human. Now he regretted ever saying that. For a human she was more than beautiful. There was not a word on Earth which could describe what she was.

He loved everything about her. Her blonde hair, her smile, her hazel eyes, her lips, her nose, her ears, every single curve of her body. She shone brighter than anything he had ever seen.

And it wasn't just on the outside, but on the inside as well. She was compassionate, brave, sweet and jeopardly-friendly. But he loved it all, perhaps a bit too much.

_2. Smell_

Vanilla and cherry. That was how she smelt. He caught a whiff of it when she turned around, flashing him a grin as they explored the planet.

She didn't always smell like vanilla and cherry. Some days it was strawberry, other times it was lavender and once in awhile she really did smell like roses.

Of those, he liked the roses best. Roses meant love and beauty and well, that was exactly what his Rose was.

He remembered that day when she'd smelt like bananas. He'd thought he would either lose all self-control and snog her or faint. She really had no idea what she was doing to him. And women said men were clueless...

_3. Hearing_

Another thing he loved about Rose was her voice. He could sit and listen to hear for ages. Time could collapse around him, and he wouldn't even care, as long as she was there and kept talking about everything and nothing.

Her laugh was completely addicting. He'd fallen in love with it, the first time he had heard it and he tried to make her laugh as much as he could.

Tickling wars were frequent between them, and he would often lose. Her laugh hypnotised him, making him an easy target. Suddenly he would find himself pinned underneath her as she tickled him with no mercy, her laugh still ringing in his ears.

But, what was even more addicting was her singing. The first time he had heard it had been a complete accident. He was on his way to his own room, when he'd passed hers and heard her singing about honeys and bees. He had stayed outside until she had stopped and was walking near the door, then he had left.

He still tried to catch a snippet of it, but often he was unsuccessful. When he was lucky enough to do it, he felt all the tension leave him as she kept singing about love. He wished he could tell her just how much he loved her.

_4. Touch_

From the moment he had taken her hand, he had known this was a touch he could easily get used to, a hand he never wanted to let go off.

The hugs made shivers run down his spine and he got goose bumps all over his body. Every single hug sent him closer and closer to the edge, closer and closer to what he could not control.

A part of him, a part he had though he'd silenced before his regeneration, wanted that. It was a part which grew stronger with every smile, every laugh, every hug. Another part of him was still resisting, because humans wither and die. He wouldn't.

But as the other part of him grew stronger, those arguments seemed to be getting older and fainter. He had saved the Universe, right? He had saved Earth many more times, right? So, why didn't he deserve to be with this person, this wonderful person?

_5. Taste_

He had no idea how it had happened and to be honest, he didn't even care. All that mattered was the best feeling he had ever experienced.

He was kissing Rose Tyler. No, scratch that, he was snogging her and it was blowing his mind. His hearts were racing and his skin was tingling.

Suddenly she pushed him away, taking advantage of his rather dazed state.

"All right," she said, panting. "Okay..."

Suddenly, he could feel a wave of nervousness. She was going to yell at him first, then demand she would be taken home. He felt like offering himself up to Jackie's slaps...except he didn't have a death wish...

Unconsciously he licked his lips and nearly moaned. Rose tasted incredible, almost as good as bananas. He licked again. No, she tasted better than bananas.

He could taste faint traces of spearmint (probably her toothpaste), chocolate and marshmallows. She had been drinking hot chocolate without him, how unfair! Why hadn't she told him there was hot chocolate? But underneath all that was a flavour he had never tasted before. It took him a second to realize what it was. It was Rose, pure Rose. She had a flavour he was already craving even though it had only been about 30 seconds since they stopped kissing.

Rose finally seemed to have caught her breath a little. "Okay, Doctor," she said and moved closer to him again. He mentally prepared himself for the yelling and slap which were about to come. He only hoped she wouldn't slap him as hard as her mother.

Suddenly, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and slammed their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. Immediately they wrapped their arms around each other and the Doctor was overwhelmed by Rose's flavour. Oh, he really hoped they would never stop doing this.

_The end_


End file.
